Currently the key pad buttons on a cellular telephone/mobile device (CT/MD) pose a limitation in inputting broad based queries. There are only 12 non-control buttons on many CT/MDs. Even where there are more, there are so few that inputting even as little as the letter-number ASCII set is not really practical. For example, in the present art there have been attempts to expand the number of keys, such as treating the numeric keys as numbers unless a code is entered, such as “*#” or the like, then treating a “2” as an “a”, “2—2” as a “b”, and “2—2—2” as a “c”. Entering “2” three times to form a “c” is both confusing and slow, and such approaches have not been popular. If a mixed string of letters and numbers are desired, there three “2”s may have to be delimited with, for example, “*#”, and the process becomes increasingly more unwieldy. There has been some success in using a computer, especially a computer operating with “fuzzy” logic, to extract the probable combination of letters in a numeric string, exemplified by an interactive directory for finding the telephone extension number of an employee by “spelling” the employee's name on a numeric key pad. This is a satisfactory solution only in limited cases. Numeric reduction of this type has not been generally used except for telephone directories and similar purposes.